


Finding Nemo

by Mukunee



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Hinted Emotional Abuse, Songfic, Unrequited Love, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukunee/pseuds/Mukunee
Summary: In the end, Mukuro really was nothing more than a dumb deer mistaking candles for headlights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a dumb vent songfic based off Crywank's A Deer Mistaking Candles for Headlights. quality song.

“You could call me a liar and that would be true,.”

Mukuro let out a soft sigh, muttering the words under her breath as she walked down the cold, winter-clad street.  God, she was tired. So very tired. Tired of walking, tired of breathing, tired of lying.

But alas, the job she had been called to do was a restless, fruitless labor. She loved her sister, yes, that was true, but she had loved another just as much. She didn’t know why she loved her so much. The way she sang, the way she smelled, the way she smiled… It all made the soldier’s heart flutter.

And Junko planned to kill her.

A part of her plan, she had claimed. Mukuro knew that was a lie. Junko only wanted her dead because she knew Mukuro loved her. Worse yet, she wanted her to be the one to drive the knife through her big heart. Of course she did.

“I am docile and lazy, I show no respect,”

Just keep telling yourself that. Maybe if you keep trying enough, your mind might just accept it as some sort of deranged fact.

Shaky breaths soon turned to gentle, crisp puffs of smoke as she walked. The crunch her worn-out boots made on the snowy terrain under her brought a wave of calm over her body for a little while. It made her think of the winters of her late childhood. Training in Fenrir, fighitng through the harsh winter… It really did make Mukuro feel nostalgic. 

“You could call me a coward,”

There it was. Sayaka had told her this was her house. Mukuro had been hoping it was a lie. She didn’t want to go in. Oh god, she wanted to leave. 

“And you’d be correct.”

But she couldn’t. She knocked twice on the door. The idol showed up too quickly. She was grinning, clearly excited to see her  _ friend _ at the door. Oh god. Mukuro wanted to cry.

“Ah, Ikusaba-chan! You came! Hehe, I was almost thinking you were going to bail on me!”

She wished.  

“Yeah.. I’d never turn out such a generous offer, Maizono-san.”

Her face was completely stoic, voice rid of any of the emotions she was feeling.  _ Does the blank stare scare you more than the frown?  _ She wondered. If it did, Sayaka was just as good as hiding it as Mukuro was.

“I’m so glad! Come on in! I’ll pop some popcorn, you can scroll through my netflix and find something you wanna watch, mmkay?”

Mukuro followed her inside, gloved hands shakily gripping the switchblade she had tucked safely away in her pocket. Oh god. Oh god.

_ I am a TENTACLE, _

She sat down on the couch in her living room and started browsing through movies. This is what she had agreed to do. Was it too late to turn back? Couldn’t she just tell Sayaka to run? She always wanted to watch Finding  Nemo, was that still an option?”

_ Incapacitated obstacle. _

She found it hard to pull the knife out of her pocket. It was almost as if she wasn’t in control of herself anymore. The heartless killing machine she was known to be was malfunctioning. Was that really all that bad?

_ I am obsolete, and apathetic- _

No, come on Mukuro. You have to do this. 

After a couple minutes, you managed to force yourself to stop looking at the movies you knew you’d never get to watch and rise to your feet. She approached the kitchen, walking as slow as any man had ever walked, taking in every minute detail of the home she would never step foot in again. It was so nice. So cute. So innocent. So Sayaka. Unfortunately, she had to reach the kitchen at some point or another.

“Ah, Ikusaba-chan? Was there something you wanted?”

Water. Mukuro wanted water. Her throat felt horribly dry.

_ Thoughtlessly apologetic. _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

Did she even manage to pull the words out of her throat? She had no idea. But it didn’t matter. Before either of them had time to react, Mukuro had already pulled the girl in a headlock, blade to her beautiful neck. There were tears from both parties. 

Sayaka struggled for a second before simply falling limp in Mukuro’s arms. There was no point fighting the wolf when you yourself were a weak little deer.

“I-Ikusaba-chan… What a-are you-”

All it took was one little slice to silence the songbird.

“Watch my actions, or lack thereof,”

Sayaka was still alive. Why couldn’t she just die? Of course, Mukuro had managed to mess up her quick and painless kill. Sayaka opened her mouth to speak, possibly to ask why or how, but Mukuro wouldn’t be able to bear any sort of words from her. So, she silenced her with a kiss.

Once it was over, Mukuro gently laid her down on the floor. God, she was still alive. She had to end it for her now…

“Negate the person…”

She aimed the knife at Sayaka’s temple, and before jabbing it inside, she whispered one final goodbye.

  
“That I said I was.”


End file.
